We Need Each Other
by eliza2247
Summary: He needed her and she needed him. They needed each other. During the midst of the Chunin Exams they found the comfort they longed for. As time goes by, their love grows stronger and nothing can split them up, right?


Chapter 1: Unlikely Companionship

The slow suffocation of a living person filled him with immediate excitement. To know that this person's life was resting in his hands thrilled him to no end. He was about to make the final blow when a sudden "attack" came from behind. _What is this?_ He felt two arms wrapped around him. _A hug? _His sand could protect him from any physical attack but a hug was different. Never was he shown this affection as a child. Children would run away screaming before he could even try. He turned his head to see his "attacker" but all he saw was dark blue hair. He willed his sand and slammed her into the ground. The light of the moon gave him a better look. _What a fragile looking ninja I have ever seen. This will be fun._ He was preparing his sand to encase her, when she extended her arm in a gesture of helping her up. _Foolish girl. Who does she think she is? Is she not afraid of me? She will be. _He silently walked towards her while having an evil smile on his face. She then looked up, her eyes turned wide showing a tint of fear; but then they suddenly turned concerned. Gaara stopped his advancements toward her. His evil smile faltered once he stared into those pale eyes. _Is she concerned for me?_ Anger flared inside him. He didn't need anyone to pity him. He commanded his sand to wrap around her body until it reached her neck. "I don't need your pity." Gaara sadly looked down "I don't need anyone." "I don't pity you" She slowly whispered. Gaara looked up, confusion etching his features. Hinata coughed some of the sand that entered her mouth before continuing. "I don't pity you Gaara. I understand how you feel. I can sense your loneliness and pain. I want to help you. I want to make you happy". "Happy?" Gaara whispered. Gaara never understood the term "happy". He never felt it so he didn't pay it much attention. But what could this girl do to make him happy; she was nothing but a weak kunoichi that he could crush with one flip of his finger.

But this girl was bribing with the devil himself, how can he refuse? If she didn't fill up to her obligations, he would kill her. And if this girl could possibly make him feel happiness then he would be happy for the first time. He let the sand that was encasing her to flow back into the gourd on his back. She fell onto the floor and she was rubbing her backside trying to dull the pain of the sudden impact. Hinata looked up at him smiling brightly. "Thank you Gaara for giving me a chance to make you happy." Gaara just stood there watching her. Hinata looked down from the intensity of Gaara's stare. An awkward silence followed after. "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." Gaara spoke roughly. Hinata looked up and smiled kindly. She nodded, "Gaara, I promise to make you happy. And I never go back on my promise. That is my ninja way." She stood up from where she was sitting and stretched her ached muscles. She let out a yawn and she had a goofy smile on her face. She looked up at the sky and then she looked into Gaara's eyes and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Uh…G…Gaara would you walk me home?" She shyly asked him. Gaara's eyes widened a bit. _Is she serious? _"If you are capable of walking around at this time when I am around then you are capable of walking home alone." Hinata's eyes widened in fear "B…But Gaara you are not bad, there are things that are evil out in the dark. You are not one of those evil things. Please walk me home. You would not want me to get hurt, right?'

Gaara didn't know what made him decide to walk her home but here he was. Standing beside Hinata, and walking her home. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and a frown on his face._ How did I get myself into this?_ It was a quiet five minute walk when a sudden ruffle of leaves made the Hyuega heiress grasp his arm and pull him towards her. And more to his surprise he thought that he pulled her towards him; but that was just a thought.

Immediately there was sand surrounding them both. "Byakugan". Hinata slowly let go of Gaara's arm and let her Byakugan settle down. Hinata lightly chuckled and it turned into a full blown laughter. "Oh… G…Gaara!" She tried to speak through her laughter but there was still confusion on Gaara's face. Once her laughter seized and she composed herself, she smiled brightly to Gaara. "It was just a rabbit Gaara." As soon as he heard that, his sand shelter disintegrated. "You are telling me you got afraid of a rabbit?" Gaara smirked at her. Hinata was stunned but then she had her own smirk, "If I am not mistaken but you also got freaked out or you wouldn't have put up a sand shelter." Gaara's eyes squinted toward her "We will not speak to anyone about this." Hinata smiled. "It will be our little secret." She giggled. Truth is, Gaara wasn't afraid of a stupid rabbit, what really spooked him was Hinata's safety being in danger; but she didn't need to know that.

The rest of the walk was a comfortable silence. Gaara was actually enjoying his night walk with the Hyuega. Gaara smirked to himself, _enjoying my walk. _The house of the heiress couldn't have come sooner. He was actually sad to see the building. As soon as they reached the gate, Hinata turned to face him. "Thank you Gaara for walking me home; I appreciate it." She smiled to him and it made his heart beat faster. But no smile of hers could have his heart seizing to beat entirely. Hinata had her head buried into his chest and her arms were wrapped around his waist. He felt a spark running through his whole body. He was stunned. For the second time this night she hugged him. "Goodnight Gaara." She walked through the gate of the Hyuega household and she disappeared from his view.

A few minutes passed, yet Gaara stood there speechless and unable to move. He shook his head, a slight blush on his cheeks. He slowly walked away from the house. _Tomorrow will be a good day._


End file.
